


Breaking Glaz

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dominance, Femdom, Flogging, Pegging, dom!reader, sub!Glaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: A commission for Daretina, featuring Glaz being fucked in the ass.





	Breaking Glaz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DareTony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/gifts).



Timur flushes darkly as he’s manhandled onto the bed, his bare skin chilled from the cool sheets. The rasp of your jeans is rough against his ass and thighs, dragging a soft moan from him as you position him right where you want him - face down and ass up.

“Stay right there~” he hears you whisper over the back of his neck, kissing it so tenderly that he can’t help but smile and nod at you.

“Okay.” He doesn’t have to reply but he lets it slip anyway. It makes you smile and it makes him feel silly - win-win. It distracts him enough that when you put your cold hands on his ass, he jumps, rearing up an inch before he’s shoved back down with a hand on his head.

Your hand slips away as quickly as it appears, instead reaching between his legs to pull his wrists down to his ankles. As you do so, cool breaths blow over his vulnerable balls and the twitching starburst of his ass, reminding him how open and exposed he is to you. That, in combination with your dexterous fingers winding loops of soft hemp rope around his wrists and ankles, makes him throb and drip, his cock thickening and flushing with every brush of your nose against the soft skin of his rump.

Timur buries his face in the sheets, feeling his cheeks heat up the moment you finish and tap one fleshy ass to signal that you’re done. He wriggles when you tell him to, pulling and straining and showing you that they aren’t cinching, only holding, and that he’s bound nice and tight. You’re satisfied, he can tell, and then he feels more wind around his torso and his thighs in an elaborate tie that does nothing but decorate his muscled body. The feel of the rope sliding across his skin arouses him more and more until he’s sure that he’s drooled a puddle of precum between his legs already.

As lost in his thoughts as he is, he yelps when he feels the heavy thwack of leather tails on his upturned ass. Whimpering, he writhes in place and fists his hands, eyes rolling under his lids as you bring down the heavy flogger on his ass.

Right. Left. Right. Left. And then one right down the middle, striking his hole and his balls and making Timur keen loudly. The heat from your flogger stays, blooming over his skin as you keep going until he can literally feel it radiating heat. His balls tighten up when you turn your attention to them, as though trying to retreat back into his body with the soft strikes that feel like heaven. It hurts, but it hurts so good that he can’t help but moan and whine. Especially when your hand replaces the flogger to caress his bright red flesh.

“Just a bit more, my love,” you purr, pressing your lips against his ass and thighs and scoring your nails down them to admire the white streaks it leaves behind. The bright spot of fire draws more loud moans from the sniper, spurring you on and you grin, bringing the flogger down again and again and again until he’s visibly trembling beneath you.

There’s a soft murmur coming from him, muffled by the now twisted sheets under his head, and you have to strain to hear what he’s saying. 

“What’s that, Timur?” You want to hear him beg nice and loud for you, not mumbling. Not yet, anyway.

He doesn’t respond. Maybe too far into his head to hear you, but you can fix that right quick. You grab your favourite stingy flogger and give it a brief heft, letting a sly grin cross your lips as you bring it down on his asshole once, twice, and then three times before Timur shrieks and struggles in place, his head twisting side to side. “Pozhaluista! Don’t tease me!”

You laugh and bring the flogger down on his back a couple of times for your own amusement, “Don’t tease you? And do what, then.”

His pale back reddens as he tries to pull himself together, his muscles rippling when you get particularly nasty and he has to bite his lip to stop humiliating whimpers from seeping through. You give him a little break then, and he uses this to swallow down his saliva and look at you from the corner of his damp eyes. “Please…please fuck my ass.”

Oh, you so enjoy it when he begs like that. Still, no reason to cut to the chase just yet. And you want to see his throat bulge with your silicon cock - he did promise that he would show you how good he is at head, after all.

Hmm, too awkward a position for him to properly suck your cock - you have to move him. With a heft and a grunt, you have him hauled to the edge of the bed and turned on his back so his head hangs off, mouth now parting wide so you can slide the toy in nice and deep. Timur is eager and hungry, his head bobbing back and forth to get it slick. He worships it as though it were attached to you, his clever tongue slipping over the silicon and along the bumps and ridges that make it so wonderful.

“If I had known you were such a slut for this, I would’ve fucked your mouth a long time ago,” you grin, hands clutching the back of Timur’s head as you try to stuff more of your silicon cock into his greedy mouth. The sniper flexes his hands and gasps when you pull all the way out, his head craning up so he can look at you through hooded, crystalline eyes. Slick, puffy lips twitch, parting sinuously so he can lick them, and you take the opportunity to slide the head back in and all the way down his throat.

Timur groans and coughs again when you haul him off, this time in a dazed manner as saliva dribbles down the side of his mouth and over his cheeks, slicking up his face so attractively that you shove him down again so you can fuck his mouth. He moans, hands curling around his ankles, desperate to hold onto something so he can ground himself.

It’s so hot to see him squirm and fight for control even as he keeps his throat relaxed and open for you. In fact, it turns you on so much that you give him a warning a scant moment before you start fucking his throat for real. Your fingers dig into his scalp and cup his head, bracing him so he doesn’t get hurt from how eager you are. The slick wet squelches coming from him are obscenely loud, and he begins to moan in between thrusts, cutting off when you’re deep in his throat and sounding when you pull back until the head is at his lips.

With one last, deep thrust, you pull back harshly and let him wrench his head away and cough and growl roughly to clear his throat. Now his face is caked in thick drool, coating his eyelashes and gluing them shut until you wipe it away with a nearby towel. He looks up at you helplessly with hazed blue eyes, voice raw and hoarse as he thanks you quietly in Russian.

“So pretty,” your purr catches his attention and he perks his ears, blinking quickly to try and focus on you as you round the bed and turn him back over, letting his head hang off the edge again. “I love fucking your throat. We should do it again soon, but for now I think we got this cock wet enough to fuck your ass. What do you think?”

He nods frantically, knees widening and back arching to present his twitching hole and hanging balls to you, the former hungry and eager for your touch and your toy. It makes your mouth water a little and you give in, lubing up your fingers and his hole and sliding one in to the tune of his satisfied groan.

It’s a good and bad thing that you’ve trained him too well. Good in the sense that you only need a few minutes to get him loose enough to fit the head in - he’ll stretch enough for the rest of it, knowing him. Bad in the sense that you only get to rub at that knot inside him for those same few minutes. You love it when he gasps at the circles you rub around it, when he tightens around your fingers and his cock bobs uncontrollably to the time of your strokes.

He arches up, shoulders trembling, as he moans out quietly, “Zolotse, please-!” It cuts off as you slide in without much resistance, his hole taking you in so well that you grin and sigh out your pleasure. His body trembles under your palms as you swat at his red ass, pushing and pushing until your pelvis touches the heated skin of his ass.

“There we go,” you moan and wrap your arms around his waist, hand blindly feeling for his cock which, by the feel of it, is probably purple with denied pleasure. “All the way in.”

Timur’s whimpers turn into heavy pants now, his mouth agape in a silent scream as you start to fuck him hard. The toy rasps at his prostate with every thrust, your hips angled perfectly to hit it again and again until pre-cum drools out of his cock uncontrollably. Hazy blue eyes roll into the back of his head and Timur can’t stop the dirty gurgling sounds coming from his mouth, can’t stop the saliva from slipping from his parted lips and falling onto the floor. It’s like-it’s like- fuuuuuck-

Your thrusts become harder, faster, in time with your heavenly grip on his cock, slicking back and forth and squeezing and-

Timur freezes and tenses, knees pushing wide as the fire in him bubbles over and he calls out desperately, “Hvatit!” You stop, ramming your hips against him so hard that he rocks forward, and that’s enough for him to tip over just the slightest bit. Tears well in his eyes as he cums silently; without pleasure. His cock bobs in your suddenly loose grip, his hips jerking and body squirming to try and get you to move again. Cum leaks in a steady stream, more a dribble than a spurt, and at that moment he realises with miserable frustration that he just ruined his own orgasm.

As if you realised it at the same time, you leer at him over his shoulder and kiss his cheek tauntingly, “Aww, did you just ruin your own orgasm?”

He blushes and buries his face into the mattress. Fuck!

An evil chuckle escapes you and you grip his balls lovingly, your hand picking up its pace on his still throbbing cock again. “Don’t worry, we’re not quite done yet.”

You’re not? Thank go- fuuuuck! Your previous pace was a snail’s crawl compared to your tempo now, hips slapping against his so loudly that it echoes in his ears and fills his head, the bass beat to the slick squelch of the toy plowing his greedy hole. His balls smack against your thighs and crotch, his cock bobbing and leaking and spattering his cum all over his forearms from the force. It makes him blush - the feel of being plowed into the bed and the weight of you on his back as you brace yourself on his sweaty shoulderblades and the small of his back.

“I love fucking your ass, Timur,” you gasp out and groan as you angle yourself down so you can push yourself in all the way, so far in that Timur wheezes that he can feel you in the back of his throat. “You mean the throat I just fucked not too long ago?” The sniper blushes hard all over again, said throat working and feeling the soreness that tells him he’ll be hoarse all day tomorrow.

But you refuse to take his silence for an answer and ram into him hard to elicit a quick yelp from him. “I want an answer, Timur. Don’t you love how I fuck your throat and your ass? Tell me how you love it.”

“I love it!” He cries out, hands fisting and eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment. “I love it when you fuck my ass,” his voice comes quieter now but no less passionate, no less sultry. “I love choking on your cock when you fuck my throat, zolotse~”

Clearly pleased, you rock your hips into him, forcing him to fuck your hand from how hard you thrust. It drives him wild and his body writhes beneath you, hands and feet twisting and scrabbling at the mattress as though to find purchase on the slick fabric. The sculpted muscles of his back and waist dance, as mesmerising as the music of his strained moans.

Timur has to bite the sheets to stop the ear deafening groan from being too loud, too dirty, but it doesn’t do anything to stop the rest of the humiliating sounds from coming out. You keep hitting that spot over and over and the sheer force and sharp stings of pleasure keep him dazed and insensible - he doesn’t know if he’s just making guttural sounds or if he’s pleading with you but he can’t help himself. And when your hand clamps down on his balls and rubs across his weeping slit just right, he throws his head back in a voiceless cry as he cums - properly this time.

“Ngaaahh-” he moans, his tongue heavy and thick and slurring his words as he begs you in Russian, his accent curling around the words and making them even more unintelligible. Pleas, begs, your name, and some swear words are the only things he can garble out. Hell, he doesn’t even know if he blacked out or not, because the next thing he knows he has your fingers in his unresponsive mouth, thankfully tasting of his cum and yours and nothing else.

He blearily sees your face grinning at him from behind his tear-gunked lashes, his pupils blown wide and the light behind you glowing like a halo. His tongue reacts then, sliding between your fingers clumsily and licking your combined fluids off them. At your prodding, he closes his lips around your fingers and sucks gently, cleaning you and letting go with a pop when you pull them out.

“Good boy.” Your praise makes him visibly melt as he slumps down in his hunched position, his heavy head dropping tiredly into your hand as you cup his face. “Good boy.”


End file.
